Zimmin Maiden
by Aliceinvader
Summary: Rozen Maiden and Invader Zim crossover! (I don't own either) ENJOY :3
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Jun! I'm thirsty! Tea!" Demanded Shinku. Jun looked at her and screamed "GET. IT. YOUR. SELF.", Which resulted in Hina Ichigo waking up and asking about the noise.

"Wellll, Are You guys ready?" Nori asked as she kicked Jun's door open in excitement. They all stared at her confused. " Oh that's right , we're going out today!" Jun said still not removing his eyes from the screen of his computer, and also rather dissapointed, because he was a Hikikimori (Introvert) He did'nt want to leave the house.

"Might I ask You Nori where were going?" Asked Shinku.

"WELL! It's the month on June, So i thought we'd go to the sunny country side!"

"YAY! YOU MEAN THE BEACH? TOMOE USED TO GO TO THE BEACH!" Screamed an excited Hina Ichigo.

"Sure! We can stop at the beach!" Nori said. "First we have to wait for Kanaria to arrive and someone should wake up the "Seki" twins while we're at it, I'll go pack some lunch." She left.

At that moment, Suiseseki woke up. " Gooooooood morning." She said so loudly Souseseki woke up. "Guess what guys?! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Explained Hina to them both , Hina seemed to be the most excited about this. "Yes , so we are." Said Shinku. Jun! Open this door for me, then take me to the kitchen. I want some tea." Shinku said.

Jun then got up and angrily opened the door for Shinku. Shinku then walked down the stairs for tea. Soon after, They all had something to eat and got just about ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

By 10:00 AM , everyone had left the house. (Including Kanaria who had arrived before hand) .The beach was around 2 hours away. But they were'nt there yet.

OUTSIDE

"OK GIR" Started a green alien (Zim) " As far as we have been spying , the humans have left the house. Now all we have to do is get in" ..."AHA" Zim spotted an open window leading into the hallway. They both went inside.

Gir rushed into the kitchen and looked around , then hurriedly opened the cupboard. He saw Hina's "unyus" Which he was facinated by. He grabbed them and started eating.

"GIR!" called Zim from the top of the stairs. "COMING" Gir yelled. He met zim at the top of the stairs and the exploring begun. First was the bathroom. Gir turned on the tap focet , and at that moment, Zim started to scream "AAAAAGH! GIR! YOU FOOL! YOU KNOW I'M ALLERGIC! .OFF! AGH! HURRY "

"LOOK AT ME GO!" Gir said while turning the tap off , he turned it round so much, he in fact broke it.

"GIR! PUT IT BACK! Otherwise, they'll know we were here!" Gir gently placed it back where it was to begin with. Then they entered Nori's room. They found nothing but, books , clothes, makeup, cellphone, and some other things you would find in a teenage girl's room. "There doesn't seem to be anything up here of great importance." Said Zim. "That's it Gir! We forgot the downstairs department!" With that, they strutted downstairs and entered the kitchen. Gir took more unyus and started with them again. In 20 second flat, he had eaten them all.

They then went to the living room. Zim had a look at the telephone and put it up to his ear (Or antenna) While Gir went and turned on the tv ,and started watching one of many Shinku's Kun kun DVD's.

"Gir! You're suppose to be helping!" Zim told him sharply. "Aw!" He said changing the TV from Kun kun to the Angry Monkey show. He then eventually got up and started helping Zim. He found Nori's school yearbook and started flicking through it. "Gir! Look at this" Shouted Zim from the mirror room. In there, stood a large mirror which Shinku and the other dolls used for transportation into the N feild. "Oh... Just for a second , I thought I saw it light up... No.. I didn't...NEVER MIND GIR,WELL,THAT'S ALL OF DOWNSTAIRS! LET'S FINISH UPSTAIRS" said Zim


	3. Chapter 3

They now entered Jun's room. Gir rushed over to the bed and started jumping and bouncing on it. "WEEEEEHEEEEE" He called out. (Not really cut out for the job, is he?) He then jumped off the bed and opened up Shinku's case . He found Kun kun. He snatched Kun kun and ran to get Hina's aligator. He also snatched that and started playing.

"GIR"

Zim called. "Look at this earth child's computer, maybey we could use it to learn more about human technology." Gir turned on Jun's computer and put on his favorite song. "GIR! NO TIME FOR THIS! WE NEED TO INVESTIGATE." Yelled Zim.

"Oooh! What's this? Minecraft? ..." Yes Zim had come across Jun's Minecraft.

"I think I'll make a world" Zim said. "MMMMHMMMMMMMMMM!" Replied Gir. "Lets see...I'll call it...IRK!" SO! Zim now made his world , and bought premium version so he could have a skin that looked like him.

3 HOURS LATER

Gir had now fallen asleep in Souseseki's case. Zim had just finished making his home in minecraft.

Suddenly. They heard a noise. IT WAS THE DOOR! THE DOOR WAS UNLOCKING! "QUIIIIIICK! GIR! THE HUMANS ARE HERE! WE NEED TO HIDE!" "Shhhhhshshhshshhhh" Gir said "You'll wake them up...hehe!" Zim stared at him as if he were crazy. (Which you could argue...he was) "NO TIME FOR THIS GIR! QUICKLY NOW! PLACE YOURSELF ON THE EARTH CHILD'S SHELF FULL OF DOLLS!" Now , Jun did have a bunch of weird dolls on his shelf. Voodoo dolls, alien dolls, all kinds!. Zim and Gir were now trying to get on the shelf. They climbed up, Gir however made it, but Zim? He fell! He tried to get up, but he decided to just stay laying there instead. Why ever would he do this? It just so happens, Jun and the dolls were all walking in now.

Inside Zims head: "DOOMED! WE'RE DOOOOOOOMED!"


	4. Chapter 4

"The beach sure was fun!" Said Suiseseki. "Do You think we can go tomorrow?" Asked Hina sweetly. It was probably unlikley they were going there again. Nori always had college study, Jun is introvert, and the dolls taking themselves was out of the question. Why? Because people don't walk about the streets and see living dolls or even a specifically large group of little people. It would bring to much un wanted attention.

Suiseseki was now stating those points there, and seemed to have upset Shinku with the point about " Little people " She started to correct Suiseseki on that.

"Well" Started Souseseki, "I'd better get back for dinner!" she said with a look of wanting-to-escape-the-tention on her face. "Oh can't you stay Souseseki? I mean you...You can eat with us! Can't she Shinku?" Asked Suiseseki desperatley.

She really did hate not having her sister around.

"It would be a nice idea. But you'd have to ask her first now wouldn't You?"

"YAAAY!" Sounded a childish scream that came interuptedly by Hina. " Say, I wanted to try this idea that I saw on tv! It was about this Girl, and bunny , and Hare , and Mad crazy tea guy! We could ask Nori if we could turn it into one of those tea party thingy's!"

It didn't seem like a bad idea. Shinku really loved tea, and a party based around her favorite beverage? It seems Hina actually said something Shinku found of interest and importance.

"I am in favor of this tea party plan." Said Shinku. " I think you guys are talking about Alice in wonderland." Said Jun informingly. "YES! That's it!" Hina answered remembering.

"Well Jun" Shinku turned her head. "Go downstairs and help Nori with everything."

Jun was now angry. " Okay. I will. To get away from you." He slammed the door on his way out while fastly walking to the kitchen to help . At the stairs Kanaria greeted him. (that' where she was) He went and told Nori the plan and they got to work.

Now the room was left with only Shinku, The seki twins, and Hina.

"Brat isn't he?" Suiseseki said while sitting on Juns bed (referring to him)

They all shrugged. "Oooh what's that" Hina said pointing to the floor where Jun's shelf was. Lying there was a green plush alien wearing a magenta shirt , black gloves and boots and glittering red eyes .Zim currently was not wearing his disguise. Hina picked it up and hugged it. (She did'nt know it was Zim...Nobody did.).

"Interesting" Shinku said taking the "doll" from Hina and observing it. She looked up the shelves and saw another green doggish type one.( Gir in doggy disguise.) This one was smaller than the last other one. Hina liked that one the most.

Zim and Gir stayed completley motionless. You'd think Gir would be the type to blow their cover, but as for now, He knew better.

"I have an idea!" Souseseki popped out with. " We could use them as guests for the tea party."

The dolls liked this idea.

Nori opened the door and came in and declared the tea party ready. She also though they should dress the part. So next was costumes. The dolls stepped out of the room and Into Nori's. She had a bunch of costumes. including the Mad Hatter, March hare, Alice , and others.

They all decided on who would be wearing . They went to put on they're costumes, then went down to the tea party, Oh yes, They brought Gir and Zim too :)


End file.
